Gohan's fate: sealed!
by dark saiyan13
Summary: what would happen if gohan was married to someone else and he met videl?
1. Chapter 1: full moon effects

The twisted life of gohan  
chapter 1: saiyan habits 

The full moon was beaming with energy. It's light flowing into a particular man's room. The man stood by the window distracted by its beauty. He was in a foul mood tonight, not wanting company at all. Unfortunately, he was married to the most inquisitive girl he had ever was an arranged marriage. He married the girl for his mother's sake, to keep HER happy. It was never about what HE wanted, always about everyone else.

So here he was, standing by the window, miserable as ever when all of a sudden he felt two arms circle around him in a hug. Snapping out of his daze, he turned to the woman. "What do you want kisara?" he asked, clearly not in the mood for anyone. The woman with the silky dark brown hair raised her brow, her hazel eyes shining. "Geez, someone's grumpy. Anyway, I just came in to tell you that we were invited to a party next week at Kate's. Her boyfriend's throwing it for her birthday, isn't that romantic!" she said, hearts in her eyes. "Yeah, sure, whatever." The man responded. He really didn't want to go to any party but knew if he didn't go, his wife would throw a fit.

Kisara squealed and hugged him tighter, to his dismay. He frowned and shook her off him. Kisara, now aware that she had been shrugged off, looked sad. "You can't avoid me forever you know. Someday, you will give in and fall in love with me. Until then I will do whatever it takes to get you to at least be my friend, gohan." She said with a soft smile and left the room. The man said nothing and just continued to stare at the moon.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

'Wow, it's so beautiful.' The woman thought as she gazed at the full moon whose light reflected brightly across her room. A high pitched squeal brought the woman back to reality when her friend rushed over. Alarmed, she turned to her friend. "Erasa! What's wrong?" she asked. Her blonde friend ignored her and continued to jump up and down in front of her out of excitement. "VI! You will never believe what just happened! We just got invited to the second most popular girl at USC's party!" (A/N: university of Satan city) Erasa exclaimed. The woman, now annoyed at her friends bubbliness walked over to her. "Kate's throwing a party again? What's it for this time?" "well, technically sharpie is throwing it for her but it's her birthday and she invited us. We are definitely going." Erasa said giving her friend the biggest smile ever. She knew her friend hated parties but she tried to act stern anyway.

The woman was really irritated now. Ever since her family split up, she had been forced to go to silly parties with her father, only to give him more spotlight. She didn't have a lot of true friends who didn't like her for her money but rather for herself, just sharpener and Erasa. She rolled her eyes and looked at Erasa. "Fine, but we are NOT staying long, got it?" with another squeal, Erasa jumped on her friend. "Oh, Vi! I love you!" she said. The woman pushed her friend off her. "ugh, get off me. You know I hate all that mushy crap!" she said to her friend. Erasa laughed at her friend. She walked over and put her arm around the woman. "Oh, Videl. My sweet, sweet Videl. One day, someone will come along, win over your heart and then, you will only want _all that mushy crap_." Erasa said mockingly, laughing her head off. The woman just stared at her friend thinking, 'is there really someone out there for me?'

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chichi loved these moments. Just her and her husband, relaxing on the bed. No children, chores and definitely no aliens trying to blow earth up. It was just them. Unfortunately that moment didn't last long because, just as she was enjoying the moment, her husband got up. Confused, she watched as her husband walked over to the room window. "What's wrong Goku? Why'd you get up all of a sudden?" she asked a bit concerned. "It's gohan. I'm worried about him." Goku replied looking spaced out. Chichi sighed and got up. She walked over to her husband and put a hand on his shoulder. "You've been worried about him ever since he's gotten married. What is it? Do you not like kisara?" she asked, taking note of her husband's worried expression. Goku turned to chichi. "No, no. it's not like that. It's just that, saiyans have certain mating instincts and it affects them badly on a full moon. Especially at gohan's age. It's to tell that saiyan that he's ready for a mate. He has been married for 2 months now and I haven't even _sensed_ intimacy between the two of them. Don't you think that's strange? Do you know will happen if he doesn't develop affection toward kisara?" goku asked, looking his wife dead in the eye. She shook her head slowly and fearfully. Goku sighed. "His saiyan side would try taking over and he might do something he will regret later." He said his head hanging low. Chichi gasped in horror. Guilt swept over her suddenly. "t-then why didn't h-he say anything before marrying her?" she asked. Goku picked his head up. "To keep you happy, chi .To keep _us_ happy. You know he wouldn't do anything to disappoint you and you seemed so eager to get him married." "I was just doing that to keep him happy. He needed a companion to be there for him. I-I didn't mean to-"she couldn't finish without tears in her eyes. Goku smiled softly and wiped the tears off her cheek with his thumb. Quickly, he pulled her in for a hug. "Shh, it's ok. We will fix this together, ok?" he said softly, trying to soothe her. She could only nod in his chest. Goku looked out the window once more. He could only focus on one thing. The full moon.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The cool, fresh air really helped him at times like this. It's not the first time this happened. This…pain that shot through his whole body. He couldn't control it. He didn't even know what IT was. All he knew was that he needed to get out of the house immediately. It was times like this that he really missed living in the mountains, where there was peace and quiet. The city was a bit much for him but after a while he learnt to cope with it.

After taking a small stroll around the block, he was met with a small ice cream stand that had two girls in front of it. One was blonde and looked bubbly, while the other caught his attention. She had the darkest hair he had ever seen and the most beautiful cerulean eyes. She seemed angry as she was yelling at the blonde girl. Walking up to them he caught their conversation. "How the hell could you bring me to an ice cream stand with no money, you idiot! You could've told me, I would have-"she was cut off by someone paying the bill.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"How the hell could you bring me to an ice cream stand with no money, you idiot! You could've told me, I would have-"she stopped in her tracks when she saw someone else paying. The man seemed calm. He had dark, black hair and eyes to go with it. His skin was pale and he had the face of a god. It was the most attractive person she had ever seen. She snapped out of her buzz quickly as she confronted the man in front of her. "Excuse me? What the hell do you think you're doing?" she said sternly, looking at the man dead in his eyes. "Oh, hi! I couldn't help but overhear your conversation and thought I could help." The man said with a wide grin and his hand behind his head. Getting a little angry, the woman raised her voice a little. "Well, sorry but I don't accept anything from strangers. Who do you think you are just walking up here, paying for things like it's your business?! Leave now or you will regret it." The man looked stunned for a moment and then looked amused. "Wow, you really have spirit. I was just trying to help. I was taking a stroll around the block and bumped into you guys so I thought 'hey, why not help.' I'm sorry if I angered you by helping." He said smiling. Before she could say anything, her friend took over. "oh, not at all kind sir! We understand, you were just trying to help. You must forgive my friend Videl here, she can get a little edgy at times. Thank you very much for paying. We will repay the debt…someday, if we meet again." The blonde said with the cutest expression she could muster. "By the way, what's your name?" she asked. The man turned to her and said, "Gohan. Anyway, I need to get back. It was nice meeting you." And he walked away leaving the two girls behind.


	2. Chapter 2: shopping spree

chapter 2: shopping spree!  
a/n:hey guys! here you are, chapter 2! sorry i took so long to update. it's really been hectic this year for. this story is actually a rewrite of my previous story 'saiyan instincs' i felt that the story lacked detail so i decided to rewrite it. thank you to all my followers and reviewers, it means alot to me that you love this story. also, happy new year! anyway, without further adieu...

DICLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN DBZ

the sun shone bright, birds chirped with happiness and the air had a tinge of excitement in it. to kisara, this day in the month was the one she waited for every was her shopping day. she loved this day because it was one of the only days where her husband devoted all of his time to her and nobody else, where she could buy whatever she wanted, talk openly to him about things and just have fun!  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX to gohan, the sun shone way too brightly, birds sang his death song and the air suffocated him. he hated this day of the month. it was the one day he had to spend most of his money on stupid boots and dresses that were way too inappropriate for a married woman. ever since he's gotten married, his life felt restricted as if he couldn't do the things he used to previously.  
be it camping or fishing,kisara would always have something to say. "there are dangerous things out there, you never know what will happen to you." she would say or " what if you get eaten by a shark? who's gonna save you then?" as much as he appreciated her concern, not even his mother stopped him from doing those things. the lady could just cross the line sometimes. that's why he didn't want to get married in the first place.

when his mother told him about kisara, he immediately dissaproved. she wan't his type however, his mother didnt care and got them married anyway. it was the greatest mistake of his life, he realised, but there was no way out. he needed to respect his parents wishes. what example would he be setting for his younger brother? he peeked into the room and found who he was looking for "are you ready yet?" he asked her. "yep! all ready to go." she responded. "great, lets go." he said sarcastically.  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX " we are going whether you like it or not!" erasa said to her miserable friend. "you know i hate malls! they're always overcrowded and i hate shopping!" the ravenhead hated going to the mall, where she was forced to buy things that she never even wore, however this time it was for a reason she hated the most: to buy a dress for the a tomboy, she hated wearing dresses and having a friend like erasa around wasn't helping at all considering the girl would make sure she had high heels with all those dresses. "ok,let's go. i'm all packed." erasa said dragging her friend to the car.

the mall buzzed with people, from people talking to babies crying. this is why she hated malls. it was too loud and busy for her.  
she prefered peace and quiet. she turned to erasa who stopped midway while walking pass a shop. she glanced over at what erasa was looking at and wanted to scream in fear. the outfit through the glass consisted of a red spagetti strapped dress that came mid theigh with a small slit on the side. the dress was covered in a lace that made it look seriously skimpy for videl's liking.  
boy was erasa girly. "oh no, nononononono don't you DARE erasa!" she tried threatening. it seems erasa wasn't bothered as she just walked in anyway. with a frustrated sigh, videl followed.  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX "ooh, look at that one! it'll go great with my shoes- oh! and that one matches my accesories! so many options, what'll i do?  
honey? whatdya think?" kisara asked him. 'all is too expensive' he thought. "they're fine." he said aloud. kisara looked surprised.  
"just fine? i want you to love it honey!" she said to him. he snorted sarcastically and looked away. with a huff, she grabbed her dress and entered the changing room.

(In the dressing room)  
"this dress will go great with my shoes...ah, crap." kisara walked out of the dressing stall and into the hallway for the mirror.  
she turned and found that she was struggling to put the zip up. "ugh! damn it, go up!" she exclaimed. suddenly she saw someone walk up to her. "need some help with that?" the lady asked. kisara looked at was short and had beautiful eyes however, when kisara glanced further down, she smiled. the girl was wearing the exact same dress as her. "nah, i'm good. it's a little tight so i think i'll leave it. they only had this in one colour though..." she responded. the woman's eyes lit up. "you need a bigger size? take mine, it's miles too big for me anyway." the woman offered. kisara couldn't help but admire her generousity. "no, no i couldn't-" "please, i insist. it looks better on you anyway." the woman cut her off before she could say anything further. she smiled to herself. "well, if you insist. thank you sooo much though!" kisara said smiling at the woman. "i'm kisara, by the way." the woman looked at her. "videl. it was nice meeting you kisara." videl said to her. "same here videl!" kisara replied with enthusiasm and returned into the stall. once they exchanged dresses, kisara walked out of the changing room while videl answered a text from erasa. gohan, who had been bored out of his mind, breathed a sigh of relief when he spotted kisara. "are you FINALLY done?"  
he asked. she linked arms with him and smiled. "yep! oh, there was a lady in there who had the exact same dress as me and she gave me hers 'cause mine was too tight, isn't that sweet?" she told him. rolloing his eyes, he just kept walking with a "whatever."

after purchasing everything she needed, kisara felt like eating ice cream. gohan groaned at the idea of wasting more money and going to another place. as they escalated up, kisara pulled him. "gohan look! that's the girl who lent me her dress! hey videl!"  
gohan turned to look at who kisara was pointing to and was met with familiar blue eyes who was waving at his wife. she stopped however when she glanced at him with narrow eyes. 'why does she look so familiar?' gohan thought as they reached the top floor of the mall.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 'why does he look so familiar, like i've met him before...' videl thought. her thoughts were interupted when she smelt her food being delivered at her shopping, erasa though it would be a good idea to stop at a pizza parlour for a bite to eat. "so you seriously just gave your dress away? just like that?" erasa asked. " she looked like she really wanted it and i really hated it so it wasnt that big a deal really. " videl answered with a smirk. erasa huffed and they dug into their food. being a chatter box, she couldn't stand when things were quiet. "so, you wanna get ice cream after this?" she looked up at her friend sharply. "ICE CREAM! that's the jerk that paid for our ice cream the other day! that's why he looked so familiar!" she exclaimed loudly. erasa looked confused. "did i miss something?" she asked slowly. videl looked at her friend. "the guy on the escalator. i thought he looked familiar but i couldn't get where i know him from. what was his name again?" she asked herself. "it was gohan." erasa replied. that was the best gift erasa had really. the girl could get the worse marks in exams but she never forgets a cute guys name. their conversation was interupted however, by videl's phone ringing. "hello?" "hi, my viddy..." that was the only voice that could make her body go numb...

a/n: and? how was it? sorry for making gohan so snobbish. i feel like that's how he should be in this fanfic... R&R please! 


	3. Chapter 3:mommy issues?

CHAPTER 3

A/N: hey guys! Happy holidays! Enjoy the new chappie! Sorry it took so long to update, been a little busy.

Disclaimer: I don't own dbz.

VIDEL'S P.O.V

The moment I heard her voice, my mind froze... my body stood rooted to the spot. I was unable to move. "What do you want?" I ask her over the phone. This was the one person I couldn't stand. I wait for her to respond. "I'm just calling to tell you that I will be in town for a couple of days and was wondering if you maybe wanna meet up in an hour's time?" I mentally snorted. 'Maybe she wants to get closure?' I thought. Kate's party is soon too. "Look, I'm really busy right now and-" "Videl, please! Just 15 minutes. That's all I need." She said desperately. I could feel my irritation rising. "Fine. Meet me at the café on the corner on devils cove." I reply reluctantly. It's like I could see the relief over the phone as she agreed and hung up.

I try processing what just happened as I turned to face a very confused Erasa. "Problem?" she asked and I shake my head as we head out.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

GOHAN'S P.O.V

We had just returned from a long day of shopping, much to my dismay and kisara had gone to the bathroom to shower. Something wasn't right. I had this feeling for a while now. Something ebbing into me. At first, I thought I was imagining things but after a few days I realised I was more negative than usual. 'Maybe vegeta would know what to do.' I think and quickly head to capsule corp.

I reach there in 10 minutes and ask the receptionist for vegeta. Once i head to the GR, I feel his ki drop and the gravity return to normal. "What do you want kakkabrat?" he says clearly not in the mood for visitors. "Vegeta, I need to discuss something with you." I reply. He looks irritated so I continue. "I've been feeling strange lately. My body feels like it can lose control at any second. I have no idea what's going on." He smirks. "Well? Can you help me?" I ask getting slightly irritated... he looks at me, turns and simply says, "Go ask your fool of a father."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Goku had just managed to dodge a punch, when he spun back and kicked his opponent in the stomach. It didn't do much as his opponent started to power up. A series of punches and kicks began before one of them powered down again. Turning, he smiled and ran to the ki that he knew so well "big brother!" he exclaimed and jumped on the man. "Gohan smiled and hugged his brother. "Hey, squirt. Doing a little sparring with dad I see." Goten nodded vigorously. "Yeah, and I almost beat him too!" "Now Goten, don't get carried away. That was hardly beating me." The elder man said walking up to his sons. "heya gohan, how ya been?" goku asked his oldest son. "I've been great dad. Actually there's something I wanted to talk about. Do you mind?" gohan said quickly glancing at Goten. Goku seemed to receive the unspoken message and sent Goten home.

He glanced at gohan who had a serious expression on his face. "what's going on? Everything ok son?"He asked gently. "Father, ever since a few days ago, I've been feeling strange, like my body is unresponsive and I'm snappier than usual. Vegeta told me to ask you what was going on."Gohan responded promptly. Now it was Goku's turn to look serious. "Gohan, it's your saiyan blood. Has this been happening ever since the full moon?" Gohan nodded. Goku sighed. "I thought so. Gohan, your body is telling you that it's time for a mate. What I can't understand is why it's so late. I mean, you and Kisara are married. You marked her by now , right?" Goku asked slowly. Gohan started to look nervous."Uh…about that…" he started. Goku's eyes widened with realisation. "Gohan? If you didn't mark your wife, your body must be responding to somebody else! Oh, this is bad. Do not tell Kisara about this ok?" Gohan looked shocked at his father's words. The fact that Kisara wasn't his mate was because he wasn't in love with her… yet. Now, his body found a mate that wasn't Kisara. 'But who?' He thought and turned back to Goku.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

VIDEL'S POV

"VI, who exactly are we meeting?" Erasa asked me. My nerves are on end. It's been so long since I've seen her. The person I told myself I hated. The person I wanted nothing to do with. The person who wrecked my father's life. My mother. "Erasa it was my-" before I could finish my sentence, I spotted her. She walked into the room and it was like time itself froze. Different feelings evoked in me. It's been 11 years. She came up to our table and o got a closer look at her. She wore old, torn pants and a tank top with a thin shirt over. Her hair was a mess and she smelled funny. Her eyes were void of any life as if she had been staring into space. She looked over at me and smiled. "Hi." She said to me. Her voice sounded cracked, like she was parched. Beside me, Erasa was drawn to realisation as she saw the person in front of us. "You've got 15 minutes. That's it." I say, turning my head as she sits opposite me. "You look beautiful. Just like how I pictured you would be." She said. The waiter comes and I order two sodas for me and Erasa and water for her. Turning my attention back to her I say, "Well? What did you call me for?" "Videl it's been so long since I've seen you. Please, tell me how you have been?" she responded. "Save the pity party for another day." I snap at her. That's weird, I don't usually snap so quickly. "Videl, I'm sorry I hurt you and your father all those years ago. I just want you back" she says looking at me with desperate eyes. I feel conflicted. Like I want to forgive her but something wasn't right. It all became clear when she said the next sentence. "I'm your mother Videl. Please help me…I owe some guys money and I told them that I would ask-" "so that's what this is about." I yell, rising from my seat, my blood boiling. "I can't believe you would call me all the way here just to ask me for money. How low are you?!" I yell at her and she gives me a saddened look. "Videl please, I-" "save it! Let's go Erasa." I say and exit with Erasa. I felt her eyes on me as I left the café.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Gohan sweety, you look worried, what's wrong?" kisara asked me. After discussing the matter with dad, I returned home to rest. Unfortunately, that wasn't happening. "Nothing, I'm fine. Is everything done for the party tomorrow?" I asked trying change the topic. She tilts her head to the side and looks at me weirdly. "Yeah everything is set. You sure you're ok though?" she asks me putting her hand on my shoulder. I flinch at the sudden touch. Almost like she was a threat. This saiyan instinct, as dad calls it, is really troublesome. She noticed my reaction and pulled away from me. "Hey, how about I make you some dinner?" she asked in that oh-so-sweet accent of hers. "Yeah, ok. That's sounds great." I say and head to the bathroom for a shower. Hopefully the hot water will help calm me down.

As the warm water dropped on my body, only one thought could fill my mind at the moment. 'Who is it?'

A/N: Sorry for the short chappie guys. Will be longer next time.

Read and review please.


End file.
